Empty Packs of Cigarettes
by J. NightWater
Summary: When Graham moves in with Meagan's family, things start looking up. Till Meagan decides to do a breaking and entering at Grahams old house to retrieve some of her things. This is told my Graham's POV


It's been awhile since I've posted anything, but I was inspired by this movie to start a new fanfic in it's honor.

I don't own the right to But I'm a Cheerleader

It's been two weeks since we left True Directions. So far however life has been good, bumpy at times but good non the less. Megan's parents have finally come around. Her dad is more understanding, her mom tolerates it. I wish my parents did. You know, you would think that after twenty years of me that they would love me for what I was. So what if I like girls, my dad likes booze and my step mom likes botox. What's the big deal?!? Well I'm best off with the whole fuck it attitude anyway.

I put out my cigarette and head back to the house. It's late, and after my parents disowned me I've been having a hard time sleeping. Megan can tell something's wrong, I'm not as cuddly in bed. She has been hinting around, wondering what's wrong. I just can't bring myself to tell her.

Dinner's ready, Megan's dad has been making the dinners lately since her mom has been having "killer" headaches. For some reason I have a feeling I'm the cause of them.

Megan has my plate next to her, she smiles at me. I love her smile. Despite my grumpy demeanor I can't help but smile back. She's my soul mate. I can't help but laugh a little as well, me Miss. Rebel, with a cheerleader.

"What are you giggling about?" she ask. Her eyebrow arches.

"Nothing, I don't giggle." I say, the ring of smile in my voice. Just enough where she can tell I'm not being serious.

"Uh huh, whatever."

Megan's dad sits across the table, he is a short, happy man. And after he has lighten up to the idea of him having a lesbian daughter; he can be quite fun. We say grace something I've started to get use to. The whole idea of a god use to amuse me but after being in this household I've started to take religion a little more seriously.

"So Graham, I was thinking that we could perhaps go to your fathe…" Megan's dad started but I interrupted.

"No, never, not going to happen. I'm not facing that man." I say a green bean dangling from my lips.

" Why not Graham? I'm sure you want your stuff back." He continued. Staring at me from across the table with those huge bug like spectacles.

"Because, I don't' want to die." I pause for a second. " He can keep that stuff, I'm starting new."

I push my plate away, suddenly I have a craving for another cigarette.

"Come on Graham." Meagan pleads. "We can go when they are not there."

I shake my head. I'm sure he has changed the locks by now.

"No way! I'm not having you breaking and entering." Meagan Father, half-way yells.

"Its not breaking and entering when that's your home." Meagan says, almost in a commanding tone. Kinda hot actually.

"Forget it! I don't need to waste my time on old memories."

I stand up and go outside, grabbing my pack of camels as I go.

The stars are out by this point and the backyard is soaking up all the light. I pull out a cig, dang only three left. I bought this pack yesterday! I must be stressed.

I light it and take a long drag, letting the smoke move through my throat and nose. I know this shit is bad for you, but Its so calming. The Indians had it right, man.

Even though I was trying so hard to focus on my breathing, the cig, and the stars. I couldn't help but feel the need to go home. To see my room, my cat and my car. But what I wanted most out of all those things, was my mom's picture. Her wedding photo, her pant suit and all.

I haven't seen my mom since I was 12. My step-mom says I drove her away, but it was my dad that did. His ignorance toward my personality and his constant drinking and cheating. I would run too. I wish I could find my mom. I look just like her, and again that might be why my dad is so angry towards me as well.

I hear a door shut and footfalls on the patio.

"Hey."

It's Meagan.

"Hey."

I say.

She walks over to me, resting her hand on my shoulder. I take her hand in mine, and kiss the tops of her knuckles softly. She sits next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. We are still holding hands.

"Its going to be okay." She says, I can feel her hot breath on my neck.

I don't say anything.

"Graham, you know I love you." She says cuddling up closer to me.

" I do, I love you too."

She leans in and pecks me on my lips. I take another drag on my cig, flicking the rest in the yard. She is still inches from my face, I cup my hands around her face pulling her in. Starting off slowly, I just leave soft kisses on her lips. I love her lips, it seems they were just made for mine. She seems more eager than me and has by this point already wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I can feel her teeth biting my lips, softly. I part my lips, letting our tongues intertwine.

In the mist of our passion, we don't see that her mother is standing behind us.

She clears her throat.

"You got a phone call Graham, It's your father."


End file.
